Various types of glucose blood monitoring devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a glucose blood monitor that includes a cartridge releasably insertable into an interior cavity of a housing, said cartridge including a plurality of lancet strips vertically disposed therein, each of said plurality of lancet strips including a hollow needle and a test strip, wherein each of said plurality of lancet strips is cycled from a first cavity within the cartridge, to a prime position for use, to a read position for analysis of a collected blood sample, thence to a used position within a second cavity in the cartridge, whereby used needles and test strips are interiorly retained within the cartridge for safe disposal of the cartridge as a whole subsequent use of the last of the plurality of lancet strips.